Imprisoned
by inspiretoinspire
Summary: Percy Jackson has been kidnapped and tortured. what happens next? Reactions, strength,loyalty, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"No the blue balloons are supposed to be over there. Katie go and make sure the gods are coming again." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth calm down. Everything will be perfect tonight." Katie said Going to see if the gods were coming _again. _Annabeth has been freaking out about Percy's birthday party tonight. The whole camp was actually. Everything had to be perfect. Everybody loved percy, even the new kids. He always greeted the kids like they were family, old or young. It put a smile on their face admist the confusion they were feeling.

"The gods said they were coming again". Katie said returning.

The next moment Travis ran into the clearing. "Percy is here" he called out. Percy spent the morning with his mom and his step father Paul then he came to the camp in the evening. His mom and his step father was coming to the party, but Percy didn't know that so they had to play along. " He really could be such a seaweed brain sometimes" Annabeth thought running to meet him with the rest of the camps. He was talking to Nico who shadow traveled to Percy to beat the crowd. He had his goofy grin on with his jeans and a loose shirt. His hair was in a disarray. Annabeth's heart fluttered, even though they've been dating for a long time she still gets goosebumps while seeing him. "hey wise girl " he said just noticing she was their and kissing her head. He greeted everyone with a warm greeting, making a conversation with everybody still holding Annabeth with one arm. Let me tell you it was long, really long but everyone had a smile on their face.

"let's go into the camp everyone and give percy some time alone to change." Annabeth said.

"hey what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"Percy said pretending to act hurt.

"you have grass stains all over it seaweed brain. Wait why do you have grass stains all over you?" Annabeth questioned.

"lets just say that in consisted of a few monsters and water" Annabeth raised her eyebrow but just walked to his cabin with him quietly. They stopped right in front of his door. "you know wise girl i love you and it's really good to see you" he kissed her lightly and walked in to his cabin. Leaving Annabeth blushing madly by his door. Annabeth could not get over him saying the three little words that lifted her soul and made her cry. I love you. She suddenly realized that the party was going to start in a few minutes. She ran to make sure everything was perfect, on the way stopping to telling Thalia to make sure Percy gets to the party.

"hurry up percy" Thalia said tapping her foot. Percy took a shower and was finishing up putting his clothes on. Percy opened the door and came out. He was wearing skinny jeans and a clean half blood t-shirt. They walked and catched up on everything that has been happening to them. Thalia was always with Artemis and Percy was always on a quest to save the world. So...they had a lot to talk about.

The party was located on the beach and since everyone was there it would look pretty suspicious with a desserted camp, so they took the route from the forest.

"You know you never told me where you and Annabeth went before..." She was cut off by a huge bang. All of a sudden a large stone came hurtling toward Thalia. Before she could even register what was happening it hit her in the head and she crumpled to the floor. Percy quickly took out riptide and stepped infront of her. Three figures came out and the oldest one said "i told you Perseus Jackson that you will pay for making me look weak" The other two was holding both of his arms before he could even blink. He was kicking them wherever he could. He wriggled and tried to pull his hands from their grasp trying to get away. One loosened his grip when Percy's shoe met its mark on his face. He turned with riptide, already turning into a sword slashing at them. He beat each of them easily but as soon as they turned to dust they reappeared stronger. The oldest one lunged at percy, then sidestepped then lunged at Thalia. Percy quickly hit him in the arm breaking his concentration for a few moments, but it was enough for Percy to again get in front of her to protect her. "Get away from her" he snarled Sam he lunged, paierred, and then attacked once again. He was fighting three monsters at once. Worrying more about Thalia then himself, he revealed a fatal spot when one of them surprised him by springing at Thalia mid battle. The monsters quickly took the advantage and plugged the sword into his side. Poison ran through his body and he started to gasp for air, but he still held his ground. Taking each of them out. The only thing that was diffrent was that it was much slower then before.

The monsters realized they had no chance, so they played to his weakness, loyalty. "Perseus Jackson see what we can do when someone doesnt do what we want." They hissed showing his friends and family in something that looked kind of like an iris message, waiting to surprise him with the party. Something that wouldn't be happening today.

"your friends and family will all die if you don't come with us " the monster warneHi hissing into his ear. Mud wrapped around Annabeth's legs. She screamed in surprise and suddenly all the demigods had mud sucking them into the earth. Each squirmed, kicked, and yelled, but the mud wouldn't let go. Percy dropped his weapon when he saw Annabeth suffocate under the earth.

"Let them go" He commanded the monsters. He looked at Thalia and how pale she was. "Heal Thalia and only then I will go with you" With a flick of the monsters finger the mud stopped wrapping around the demigods legs and Annabeth appeared on top of the mud breathing heavily trying to regain her breath. Then the monster turned to Thalia and slowly Thalia's face became less pale and the wound on her head slowly went away.

"Now will you go with us?" Percy nodded and suddenly the monsters and Percy weren't there anymore, lost in the wind that once was strong but now was gentle at their leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I did the paragraph thing right. Anyways sorry for the updating super late. I've been super busy. Today was actually the first day I was free. I hope you like it. No really mean flames. Do you guys want me to keep him there for one more chapter or bring him back?**

* * *

"They'll come after him" a voice growled from the darkness.

"by the time they come we'll be done with him" a darker voice said.

Percy fought to stay unconscious. The pain kept on getting worse and worse. His head felt hot with new blood. He felt like he was going to throw up any second, but he didn't. "Who are you" Percy said faintly.

Their conversation stopped as they heard his voice. "that doesn't matter right now. What matters is why. We took you because of revenge, savior of Olympus, defeater of Kronos...my master" he whispered in Percy's ear. The dreaded words sent a chill down his spine. His captors laughed

"we'll do _exactly_ what Kronos told us to" he whispered in Percy's other ear.

The last thing Percy saw that day was the chilling eyes of his captors watching him scream in pain smiling as he fell into unconsciousness again.

* * *

"where is he" Annabeth screamed in frustration tears screaming down her face.

"it was his birthday. It was supposed to be perfect" She said pushing her way out of the crowd and running to Percy's cabin a new set of tears streaming down her face.

"Annabeth!" Athena cried starting to run after her. Thalia grabbed her hand " I know how to deal with it. She needs time. Remember she's been through this before" she glared at Hera and took Nico's arm and whispered something to Nico while running to Percy's cabin. Artemis was about to comment when Nico turned to the group and made all of them pack away the party stuff, taking charge.

The gods saw the light that was distinguished in their eyes. "Well I got dressed up for nothing then" Dionysus said as insensitive as ever. "Dad. shut. up. Leave if you don't care about the leader of our camp and my friend" his son said. Dionysus eyes filled with fury and he was about to teach his son a lesson when Thalia came back into the clearing. Her eyes red like she had been crying. None of the gods had seen Thalia cry. Some of them thought she couldn't cry at all. She walked up to Nico and told him something. Nicho walked up to Percy's mom, Sally, and calmed her down. She hugged him and took of running for Annabeth.

"Why is she going to see my daughter and I cant?" Athena questioned. All the demigods eyes were on her. Fire burning in the their eyes. Athena flinched at their glares but still stood straight

"She's been more of a parent to all of us then all of you combined and she was their for Annabeth every time you were not" Nico spat. The gods cowered. The words stung Athena. "She was not their for her daughter, she was not allowed, but she could of at least tried." she thought.

Annabeth came back to the beach with Sally's arm wrapped around her comforting her. " Go to sleep everyone. Tommorow is a new day" Chiron said sadly.

"Lets go. Tommorow we have alot of cleaning to do" Leo said trying to lighten the mood. But no one was listening, all eyes were on Annabeth.

"Lets go" she said noticing everyone's eyes. Her face was impassive but you could see the truth in her eyes. Athena was still amazed how strong her daughter was. Sally's arm's were wrapped around her, and she was saying some calming words to Annabeth.

The gods were astounded by their children. They were the strongest people they knew. They were loyal, trustworthy, and most importantly friends. They had a life harder then anyone they knew, and the gods were not their to help them.


End file.
